1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a caregiver apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable baby supporting device for diaper changing and baby napping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to change the diaper of his/her child, feed the child, or soothe the child, a caregiver must have all the essentials close by, such as diapers, wipers diaper rash cream, powder, possibly a change of clothes for the baby, food and container, or entertainment stuff depending on the severity of the situation. It takes time to gather these essentials or to get all these stuff at hand. Oftentimes, a caregiver should be able to quickly respond whenever the child shows his/her needs; for example, the used diaper must be changed quickly, food should be well prepared, or comfort comes in no time, so that further mess or worsen condition may be avoided. Currently, in order to have a convenient station in the common area for taking care of the child, many caregivers have a basket(s) or a bag around, like under or beside the couch in the living room, with all the items in it. This basket/bag, however, is often accessible to the child, siblings or pets, so care must be given as to the contents of the basket/bag to avoid a safety hazard and/or a mess on the scene. Depending on the size of the basket/bag, it may also cause additional clutter to the area, which can fill up quickly with other baby gear, such as a swing, toys, bouncer seat, etc.